Texting Brothers
by 2ndOutOf7
Summary: Just a bunch of text messages between the Tracy brothers. I do NOT own Thunderbirds or any of the characters, although I wish I did.
1. Alan & Gordon

_**Texts from Alan to Gordon**_

* * *

 **Today 7:25 AM**

From Alan: Hey Fish, what we gonna do today?

What do you say to a round of fishing?

From Alan: What we gonna catch?

Well, Smother hen has been going a bit overboard lately...

From Alan: I'M IN! :) Scott's going to be so mad.

Nothing we can't handle

 **Today 10:15 AM**

From Alan: Oh my god! Did you see his face!

Yeah! And when we got his book to start flying!

From Alan: God! I can't stop laughing

Just remember to breath bro. Don't want to collapse on me

From Alan: Yeah that would be bad. Smother hen 2 would have a

Bud?

Al?

Are you okay? Tell me your okay please

Urghh Scott is going to kill me

From Alan:Ha Ha :P Got you

Al :) Your okay. Please don't scare me like that I'm serious

From Alan: Sorry bro. Just messing around

So... Hideout?

From Alan: Hideout!

From Alan: Beat you :P

NEVERRRRRR!


	2. Scott & Virgil

_**Texts from Virgil to Scott**_

* * *

 **Today 10:10 AM**

From Virgil: Hey Scooter why you wet?

I give you one guess

From Virgil: Those two?

Yup

From Virgil: What they do this time?

You remember that time they used fishing twine to make your picture float?

From Virgil: THEY NEARLY DROPPED IT

Well back to the point. They did the same thing to my book so I chased after it and guess where I ended up...?

From Virgil: The pool?

Yup. I stopped at the edge and tried to grab my book when one of them sneaked up behind me and pushed me in

From Virgil: Ha ha ha! You have to admit that it is kinda funny :) :) :)

VERGGGGG! I thought you were on my side!?

From Virgil: Na! Now I'm gonna go before you find me so see you later.


	3. John & Alan

_**Texts from John(12) to Alan(5)**_

* * *

 **Tuesday 11:02 PM**

Johnney?

From John: Yeah bud. What's wrong?

Does daddy luv me any mor?

From John: Of course he does! Your his world

From John: Why are you asking?

He hasn't told me :(

From John: Hasn't told you what?

He neva says 'Na nite Allie luv u' like u and Virg and Gordo and Scott tell me :( :( :(

From John: Awee bud I'm sorry. Dad does love you he's just a really busy man

He don't luv me. Not since Mama went play with the angels.

From John: Alan where are you?

Tree house...

From John: Stay there I'm on my way

* * *

 **Jillane Theresa thanks so much. Your review made my day. If you have any ideas for chapters please feel free to say.**


	4. Scott & John

_**The idea for this chapter came from my little sister.**_

 _ **From Scott to John**_

* * *

 **Wednesday 03:14 PM**

Scooter

Scooter

Scoooooooooooteeeer!

From Scott: Whaaaaaaaaat Johnny?

Guess what!? Guess what?!

From Scott: What?

I'm gonna be a big brytheer again

From Scott: You sure?

Yup. Mummy said so

Then I'll have threeeeeee little people to look after.

From Scott: That's cool

From Scott: So where are you now?

We going home

From Scott: Picking me up from school?

I'll ask mummy

Mummy says Yup

See you soon

From Scott: Cya soon little bro

* * *

 **Thank you everyone who has reviewed and liked. If you have any ideas for future chapters please tell me.**


	5. Gordon & Alan

**_Text_** ** _s from Gordon to Alan_**

* * *

 **Today 06:45 PM**

From Gordon: Alan?

 **Today 06:57 PM**

From Gordon: Alan please talk to me.

From Gordon: I'm sorry

 **Today 07:14 PM**

From Gordon: Alan please...

What do YOU want!?

From Gordon: I just want to tell you I'm sorry

Sorry I caught you? Or sorry you nearly killed yourself...

From Gordon: For the second one obviously

Sorry doesn't always make things better

From Gordon: Look I'm don't know what to do to make you forgive me

YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO. I'VE BEEN HAVING A PANIC ATTACK FOR THE PAST 10 MINUTES BECAUSE OF YOU.

From Gordon: You WHAT? Are you okay? I'm sorry bud. I shouldn't have done that

Yes you shouldn't have thought of running into a collapsing building.

I'm just glad I stopped you

From Gordon: So am I forgiven? And are you ok?

I'm fine and yes you are

From Gordon: :)


	6. Gordon & Virgil

**_Texts from Gordon to Virgil_**

* * *

 **Today 04:39 PM**

From Gordon: Uh... Virgil?

Hey Gordo what's up?

From Gordon: Um

What did you do this time?

From Gordon: Well... it isn't exactly me...

Fine. What has Alan done?

From Gordon: He might have been running away from me and now I can't find him

YOU lost Alan?

From Gordon: Please don't tell Scott

Tough luck I've already seen! Where's Alan?

From Gordon: Uhhhhhh hey Scott... how you doing?

WHERE'S ALAN?

From Gordon: There's a slim possibility that he's in the jungle.

GORDONNNNNNNNNNNNN!

From Gordon: Yeah... I think I'll meet you at the jungle...

From Gordon: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


End file.
